The subject invention relates to a type of "Can Sucker Mechanism", particularly to a can sucker mechanism that will be applied to the traditional Chinese therapy with a can sucker.
Of some traditional Chinese therapies that have gradually been accepted and affirmed in recent years, the can-sucking therapy has a history of 2000 years in China. Said therapy relates to the burning of moxa punk in a can which is fastened onto the part of a person's body where it needs therapy; first the temperature of the can rises when it is heated, then after a while the temperature of the can drops to form a negative pressure status (semi-vacuum status); since the body part is covered by the can, said part will be filled with blood to improve its blood circulation in said specific part; when it stimulates the "acupuncture point", so called in Chinese traditional therapy, it achieves curative effects. Such a can sucking therapy also is referred to as "vacuum blood purification cure" in Japan, "blood cure" in Russia, or "cup art" in France; therefore, it is widely employed in the whole world.
The regional suction force applied in a can sucking therapy results in passive hyperemia which helps to improve the nutritional conditions and blood circulation of a tissue to stimulate metabolism. Meanwhile, the can sucking process will stimulate nerve systems which reflect their reactions to the cerebral cortex, augment excitement, and contribute to the cure of disorders.
Furthermore, the reason of sore muscles is said to be poor blood circulation due to obstructed capillaries in a muscle tissue, resulting in failure of oxygen supply in the blood. For that reason, the regional congestion in the can sucking therapy will alleviate the soreness.
In older times, the Chinese traditional can sucking therapy employs animal horns to serve as the can bodies, such as cow horns, etc. They were replaced later by bamboo cylinders in the "Shui and Tang" dynasties, then by "ceramic cans or metal cans" in the Ching dynasty. Nowadays, they use acrylic plastic cans for that purpose.
With the changing time, the conventional burning of moxa punk to produce the semi-vacuum status inside the can is now replaced by a manual or electric sucking pump to withdraw air from inside the can, to produce the status of negative pressure. In the modern version, the can is fitted with a hose, the upper part of the hose is fitted with a cone-shaped tube, while inside the hose is fitted with an anti-leak ring, the lower part of said cone-shaped tube pushing against the upper part of the anti-leak ring, the connecting hose is connected to the tube on the can body, said sucking pump is connected to the other end of the connecting hose; To use, the can body is reversed to cover the body part under therapy, so that by pumping the cylinder to suck out air from inside the can body, a negative pressure status will result in the can body, which will cause regional congestion on the part under therapy to achieve curative effects.
However, such therapeutic mechanism is processed under a static circumstance which has a poorer regional congestion effect, so its curative effect will not be satisfactory.
As described above, the Chinese traditional can sucking therapy with manual or electric pumping to withdraw air from the cans to produce a negative pressure status is processed under a static circumstance, so its curative effect by achieving regional congestion is less satisfactory; For that reason, the subject inventor has devoted much time and concentration in the successful design of a can sucking mechanism comprising a can body, a connecting hose and a sucking pump; on the can body is fitted with a connecting hose, inside the connecting hose is fitted with a check valve; said connecting hose is connected to the hose on the can body, the other end of the connecting hose is connected to the pump which withdraws air from inside the can body to cause a negative-pressure status; characterized in that: on the outside of said can body is fitted with a vibrator to create vibrating and massage functions to the can body, thus regional congestion efficiency is enhanced and the curative effect is upgraded.